


Highway to Hell

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Three Poetry Codas





	1. Sins

Is it a sin to want to   
eat like a dying man?  
Is it a sin to crave  
love like it’s air?  
Is it a sin to seek  
revenge on all life’s hardships?  
Is it a sin to be jealous  
of other’s perfections?  
Is it a sin to need to   
kill; an aching drive to finish?  
Is it a sin to feel   
accomplished of your body count?  
Is it a sin to be so  
tired after the life you’ve lead?


	2. A Flash of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kids Are Alright

‘Hi,’ he smiles and she falls.  
Eight years and as many months.

Indiana left in the dust.  
Stories of the past brought up.

(Not that she is any less beautiful  
Or that he is not the same.  
Time is the past). 

You see in him, a glimpse,  
Only too obvious to see.  
Understanding dawns,  
Reality sets in.

Saving him feels too personal,  
On the way to knowledge.  
Not that it is as you hope.


	3. Lucky Day (Lucky for You I'm Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Day at Black Rock

Coffee spills over, plates shatter and break,  
Tied up in cables after one mistake.  
Lost money, fallen shoes,  
Fire sprung, bruises blue,  
All the trouble that one foot can make.


	4. Tell Me of Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin City

Tell me of hellfire,  
of the fate that awaits.  
Tell me of torture,  
that’ll make me break.  
Warn me of my future,  
with it, what will come.  
Warn me of what comes,  
after, when my life is done.  
Tell me where I’m going,  
even scare me, if you try.  
I need to know what hell  
is like for when I die.


	5. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime Stories

Once upon a time,  
may be the beginning of the story  
but that doesn’t mean it ends  
Happily ever after.


	6. Conflict Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Sky at Morning

She plays and toys  
to get her way.  
She is in their world,  
but not;  
she is only in her world  
of deals,  
and money;  
where the end comes  
before the job.  
But it is the job,  
the motive  
to murder,  
that saves her in the end.


	7. Out for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh Blood

Out for blood,  
he was, he is,  
more fixated now.  
He wants an end  
but only yours.  
The blood drips  
from his mind  
and mouth.  
The blood lust  
is growing, a   
tangible force.  
The blood stops


	8. At the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Supernatural Christmas

At the end,  
because it’s the end,  
I can’t give you what you want.  
I can’t  
let your end be mine.  
Maybe,  
I could.  
At the end,  
because it’s the end,  
the last,  
I’ll try to give you what you need.


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus Maleficarum

When the truth is confessed,  
what’s the lie you use to cover?   
When all is revealed  
how do you hide it from your brother?


	10. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream a Little Dream of Me

This is what you will become,  
As sure as the setting of the sun.  
Your path narrowed to this one.   
This is what you will become.


	11. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery Spot

It was a nightmare,  
that kept on coming.  
A bullet to the heart,  
another alarm,  
another breakfast.  
A car flies,  
a piano falls,  
the food goes down wrong,  
shower heads,  
Mexican foods,  
a socket fizzles.  
Can’t let go,  
can’t let go.  
Another blood splatter,  
another day gone.  
Stray arrows,  
little mutt.  
On and on.  
Every little detail.  
Money gone, keys nicked,  
syrup stands out.  
A day, a  
moment,  
again and again  
Until the nightmare ends;  
and the sun rises on  
Wednesday.


	12. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jus in Belo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a personal favourite of mine out of the 242 I wrote

O, common soul, ‘ere the beating hearts lie.  
Broken man you tried but more had to die.  
O’er here you live by a strict code.  
Try to do good; no ill will to bode.  
An empty sacrifice, life for one so pure.  
Flawed plans yet you were so sure  
That you could just save them all.  
Higher you climb, further you had to fall.  
One willing, two ready, to give their life,  
More saved with one swing of a knife.  
But you could not let her follow through,  
Regardless of intentions and a heart true.  
Now, in the wake, look at who you condemn.  
Girl who could have prevented the deaths of men.  
Bloodbath in the wake of a demon,  
Ready for once the war has begun.


	13. Corbett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostfacers

This is why you don’t play with fire:  
you get burned.  
Don’t tempt fate for the same reason.  
It’ll only end in death.  
Don’t light the match to watch it flicker.  
Don’t laugh and think you’re quicker.  
The fire will leap and consume  
if you let it breathe  
for even a second.


	14. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Distance Call

After all that lies between us, a  
Father long sacrificed.  
To save his boys; this is not an  
Easy fix. There is no simple  
Remedy to make this okay.

After all this time, it takes one  
Line, one phone call from such a   
Long distance number.

Of course, one is sceptic. The other  
Falls easily.

The lack of proof doesn’t quench  
Hope. And yet  
Instinct tells you it can’t be. Your  
Soul wants to follow blindly.


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is on My Side

Fading, running,  
chasing grains of sand.  
Ten, one,  
years, days, minutes.  
Slipping down the hourglass,  
Away.  
Count down your final heartbeat.  
They’re numbered.  
And the number is up


	16. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Rest for the Wicked

I walk down these streets  
Down the vacant path.  
I walk my own beat,  
Incurring demonic wrath.  
With a six string on my back,  
I continue my way.  
My on-going attack,  
To fill the numbered days.  
I play for keeps  
Looking for the action.  
Fitful night’s sleep,  
Going through the motions.  
‘Cause I might not,  
the faith I lack,  
fires beckon hot,  
make it back.


End file.
